White Snow, Black Forest
by animemanga0912
Summary: When Maka goes missing, Soul and Kid are crushed to hear that she had been killed, when a girl comes in the rain, Soul meets her, Yume. Dreams and Nightmares start to take Kid and Soul over. Yume looks like a sweet girl, but she is sour on the inside. What will happen to Kid and Soul if they see Yume's past? What about the way she looks? Will Kid's OCD trigger? Kid x OC X Soul


Soul walked on the side walk in the rain with an umbrella. He lost Maka when she had gone somewhere and didn't return. A girl about Soul's age walked past him. She didn't have an umbrella, she was just getting soaked. He stopped. The girl had two little bells like jingle bells. She had light blue hair and Soul couldn't see what her eye color was, for she was hiding them in her bangs. Her hair at the tips were a navy blue. She wore a white lily with blue edges on the right side of her hair. The girl was wearing a white shirt, button up shirt with denim shorts. The jingle bells were like a tail, they were behind her. The lily glowed a light blue color. The girl bumped into Soul. "Sorry.." She whispered and walked away. "Hey wait!" Soul called after her. He ran up to her and put his umbrella over her. "You shouldn't walk here alone, where is you miester or weapon? Considering when you are." The girl looked up from her bangs. Soul looked at her eyes, "I don't have a weapon, so I just use two daggers my big sis got me." She replied. "Where is your big sis?" Soul asked. "It's a memento of her." She explained. "My late sister gave this to me before she..um…got….killed." The girl said killed really fast. "I'm so sorry." Soul said solemnly. "It's fine, I mean life has other things right? I can't just dwell in the past, it will slow things down." The girl said, with a sad smile. 'Is she faking being happy?' Soul thought to himself. "Where do you live? I'll walk you home." Soul offered. She shivered. "I can defend myself, really! I'll be fine!" She snapped. "I will still walk you home no matter what you say." Soul responded. The girl stood there. She knocked on her head, "How silly of me not saying my name. My name is Yume!" She said. "My name is Soul." Soul introduced himself. "Now back to where you live?" Soul asked once more. "I don't really have a place to go." Yume said with a smile. "You can stay with me for now, my meister…" Soul trailed off. "It's fine, you don't have to explain." Yume whispered. Soul walked Yume home and got her a towel. "Soul right?" Yume asked. He nodded. "What's up?" Soul asked in confusion. "Do you believe in Espers, Sliders, Aliens, or Time Travelers or Wizards?" Yume asked Soul . He gave her a questioning look. "Never mind, forget what I said." She shook her head and went to sleep on the couch.

Soul went to bed and had a dream. Yume was standing there, in utter darkness. "What the hell?" Yume yelled. She ran as fast as she could. Then, there was a castle that looked like it had been destroyed in a war from long ago. Yume walked on the path way. A girl with a bloody face screamed while it was suddenly in front of Yume. "What the hell?" She screamed. "Oh god, that scared me…" She whispered. She walked into the castle. A boy with half his face burnt off jumped right in front of her. She screamed. She ran as fast as possible. A creepy doll with one red eye and one blue eye stared. "I will not let you pass, you will die, here." She whispered. She jumped off her shelf and Yume got out to daggers. The doll got a knife and charged at Yume. She dodged it. Yume started to use a fighting style that must be hard. She started to spin and her daggers seemed to cut the air. It scratched the doll very badly. "You fool! You are the girl that will destroy the world." The doll screeched. Yume shook that off in an instant. "How can you be so calm when you are going to destroy space-time itself?!" The doll asked. "I am the _Defender _of Space-Time, I will not destroy it, I protect it. To make sure that people with special abilities stay in the dimension they are in, I can't have Espers in an Alien's dimension, that would mean chaos." Yume said emotionless. "You come from a family that brought that chaos into this universe-" "That is why I exist, to make sure that the mistakes of my late sister are fixed and to keep." Yume cut the doll off. She put her one of her daggers on the dolls neck, "I will not have the same disappearance as my sister did." She said as she cut the doll's neck. Blood was running down its neck. 'If it's a doll then how could it be bleeding?' Soul thought to himself. "Child of Ruin, you will bring upon death to the universe…" Then with that it stopped moving. "Yume?" A boy with brown hair asked. "Why do you have those bells?" He asked. "The bell on the right is space, the one of the left is time. I can use them in battle but unfortunately I don't know how to control its power just yet, if I try to use it I just end up being blown somewhere far from where I need to be." Yume had on dagger disappear. "What is it supposed to do?" The boy asked. "I can use it to stop time for a few moments so I can kill the enemy, it will only work in a time and place when I need it most." Yume explained. "What about the flower?" The boy asked. "The lily is a symbol of life, but for some reason it has been lighting a way that only I can see." Yume clarified. "Where does it want to take you?" The boy asked. "I don't know, I won't know until it happens." Yume replied.

She walked down the hallway once more into a ballroom. It was filled with people. "How could that be? It's not inhabited." Yume said in confusion. She ran down the hallway to open another door. A woman with long brown hair and a black dress with a sword looked at her. "Ahh!" Yume shut the door and ran in a different direction. Dolls with black dresses and red eyes stopped her. "This is not good…" She whispered to herself. She sliced every doll with one dagger and kept on running. The woman was following her. She tried to kill Yume several times. A boy with a burnt face, a girl with a bloody face, a girl in a white dress covered in blood flashed before Yume's eyes. "We will kill you!" They all shouted and Yume woke up. She shot straight up and looked around. Soul started to yell like that nightmare of him and Maka. Yume got up and checked on Soul. "Everything ok?" Yume asked, her heart pounding for two reasons. "Yeah, just a nightmare.." Soul explained trying to calm down.


End file.
